The present invention relates to system security, and more specifically, this invention relates to preventing unauthorized access to and/or modification of a page of a device and/or system.
Some network security audits/scans use automated scripts, agents, etc. such as “spiders” to perform various tasks to probe the security of the system. For example, some spiders may try to post to web forms, such as attempting to fill out fields within the forms. On tape storage products as well as web based products in general, posting to some of these web forms may cause problems and disruptions. For example, the spider could post to a form that modifies configuration settings of a storage product coupled to the system being probed.
Spiders are also commonly programmed to traverse a website and select (e.g., click) on all user input options they come across, making it desirable to protect network resets and sensitive areas with password and/or security measures. However, these networks often have multiple authorized users, making user-specific passwords not a viable option.